Prince of all sayans
by Remembering childhood
Summary: Oneshot. Why does Vegeta repeat this line so often? Find the answer in his past... Read & Review ! Rated mature just to be safe.


Author's note : This is my first fanfic, please review so I can improve my writing in english... yup, I'm not english speaking, be kind and tell me what you think. This is a one-shot as to why our favorite prince keeps saying he is the "Prince of all sayans".

* * *

The child was rocking back and forth on his hard bed in the semi-darkness of his room, holding his sides, trying to gather what warmth he still had to melt this chilling feeling inside of him. Tremors of pain were still going through his injured frail frame. Memories of happy days flowing in his mind like the tears on his cheeks. Memories of the glory of his people, of his home, of his father.

Large feasts halls crowded with proud armoured men screaming at the top of their lungs, proposing toasts : "Long live Vegeta, king of all sayans !" Warriors laughing merely, recalling their previous battles and telling stories of heroic deeds, all the while eating like there was no tomorrow. O, they would have mocked the fool who would have said it was indeed the case ! Suddenly, the silence filling the immense room, the anticipation, and the booming thunder of acclamations following the herald's announcement :"Hail to Vegeta, king of all sayans". And finally making his entrance amongst the fierce soldiers, the king, invincible, dressed in his royal attire, seemingly seeing the very soul of each person in the hall with the intense gaze of his onyx eyes. Then, making a large theatrical gesture, the king officially presenting for the first time to his army his son, a small boy, also draped in regal colours, with already the power of two men, the strongest child to be born in decades, the future of his people ; the prince of all sayans…

_I am Vegeta, prince of all sayans, I am vegeta, prince of all sayans…_

The child had a hand unconsciously patting the side of his broken ribcage as he was constantly repeating this line, like a mantra, as if to carve a truth so deep within him nothing could ever erase it. His eyes shut tight, he was trying not to remember those unpleasant memories that were now surfacing… things he knew he would never forget.

It would have been the morning. The two suns of his home would begin to arise and a brilliant red light would illuminate the skies. The wind in the hot air would be carrying this indescribable scent that comes with dawn and the day would begin. But there was no such light, no such breeze, no such morning, there was only the vast emptiness of deep space and the artificial light of a space ship.. "Now, rise." said the tyrant in front of him. "Who are you ?" The smile in the lizard's voice was only contradicted by the vicious glimmering of his eyes.

"I am Vegeta, prince of all sayans and I…" the boy didn't have a chance to finish. He was powerfully backhanded in the face by the older being in front of him, his smile widening to a point the boy started to feel this weight on his chest that makes you unable to breathe, this feeling these last couple of days he had learn to know as fear. "Now, who are you ?"

The child's face was now red and swollen, his body racked with pain, one arm lifeless on his side, the other clutching his ribs. He stood nevertheless, but no more out of pride or stubbornness, he stood there, defeated, because it was what was demanded of him. "Come closer, child." Each step making his heart pounce in his head like a battering ram, the young simian walked within reach of his tormentor. "Tell me, who are you ?" The question was asked so light heartedly, like if it was out of pure curiosity, but the pitch black haired boy was hearing it for the hundred and first time today. And it was one time too much and he finally gave in and recited between sobs : "I am nothing. I live only to serve. My life has no meaning but the one that has been given to me." Then exhaustion and utter despair overcame the small boy as he fell to the ground, his sobs making way to frantic tears. He was slowly lifted of the ground by the lizard's four fingered hands and held softly against his chest chest, as was murmured to him : " Hush, don't cry. I will take good care of you now. You are mine. My little pet." Nearly unconscious, the boy was carried out of the room, but the low chuckle coming from the monster's throat unfortunately didn't evade his sensitive earring and hurt him more then everything that had happened this day.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open. His now adult body was drenched in sweat and his breathing irregular. He could still feel the blood rushing to his bruised face, the sharp pain of his broken ribs and the dead man's cold embrace. He slowly moved the bed sheets from over him and silently stepped out of bed, careful not to awake the blue haired beauty besides him. A determined frown on his face, he entered the newly improved gravity room. He didn't care it was in the middle of the night, he didn't care there wasn't anymore threats hanging over their heads, he didn't care he was covered in sweat and only wearing his boxer shorts. He pushed the buttons on the control panel and the gravity increased. He increased it not gradually, like he would in _normal_ training sessions, but suddenly, and to its highest and newly crafted level. The proud warrior was crushed to the ground, his face flat against the tile floor. Slowly, very slowly, he lifted an arm.

Through clenched teeth he said, marking every word : "I."

He placed his left hand near his head. "Am."

He moved the other arm. "Vegeta."

He placed his right hand in a similar place to the other. "Prince."

He put a knee under his weight. "Of."

Then the other knee. "All."

Using his strength of will he rose from the ground to a upright position, defying the overwhelming gravity and yelled the last word. "Sayans." He set the gravity to normal, exited the gravity room and walked the long corridors of capsule corporation, taking his time, slightly smiling, and got back to _their_ room, filled with her scent, lied in bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

I hope I was clear enough about Vegeta's motivation without giving it all away... If you review you might convice me to put down stories I've had in my head for quite a while... 


End file.
